Fairy Tail Prompts
by ladyashethealchemist
Summary: A collection of prompts I've gotten over on my tumblr involving Fairy Tail. Will contain spoilers for the manga up to the most recent chapter release at the time. Current prompt- Reunion
1. Memory (Gajevy)

AN: Hello! I figured I should set up one of these as I know I'll be writing some short pieces like this while working on A Misunderstanding. The first request I received was just for some Gajevy, and with the spoilers we got for chapter 485 about Gajeel's worst memory, I wrote this. Feel free to request fics over at my tumblr (LadyAsheofKirkwall) for Gajevy, NaLu, Gruvia, or Jerza!

* * *

"You know I'm sorry, right?"

The words spoken quietly drew Levy out of her light sleep, and her eyelids fluttered open.

Gajeel was resting beside her, bare chest flush against her back and she could feel his breath on her skin. She was not sure what he was talking about, and was about to reply when he continued to speak.

"I'm so fucking sorry. For every time I've ever hurt you. For the fears and nightmares and anxiety that followed you after what I did."

He had not seemed to realize she was awake and, closing her eyes again, Levy left it that way though his words were pulling at her heart. Was he still blaming himself for what he did before he joined the guild? She thought she had made it clear she had forgiven him? Was the fact they shared a home -a bed- not enough for him to believe he was forgiven?

"I don't deserve you. I don't deserve your forgiveness or your love. How do you do it?"

Levy felt him brush a strand of her hair behind her ear and press a soft kiss on her head. Something dripped onto her, and she realized he was crying. Her eyes began to water too, and was once again about to speak when he continued.

"How do you make me feel like I'm worth something?"

"Because I love you and I have forgiven you." Levy whispered softly, unable to keep herself from replying. She felt Gajeel tense then wrap his arms around her more tightly.

"You weren't supposed to hear all that."

"I know." Levy replied softly.

"I meant every word of it."

"I know." She turned herself over so their faces were inches apart. "How often do you say that?"

Gajeel's eyes were still watery. "Most every night when I can't sleep, whenever bad memories haunt me."

Levy placed a hand on his cheek. "Gajeel…"

"I'm sorry." He pressed a kiss to her lips, then broke down. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

Levy sat up in the bed and let his rest his head on her lap, running her hands through his hair until he calmed down and fell asleep. Seeing him so soft and open was rare, and she knew in the morning he would be nearly back to his usual self. Something tonight must have really shaken him up…

Ah… it had happened on this date…


	2. Without Him (Gajevy)

Gajeel was gone, and she was left only with memories.

Thoughts of him filled her mind constantly, of those last moments when his tear-filled eyes locked with hers. Of his smile, those little smirks he would send to her and the genuine grins he gave her when it was just the two of them, and of the smile on his face as he disappeared from her sight. She remembered so much, not wanting to forget anything about the man she loved who was taken from her too soon.

And it was his touch she remembered most, soft and gentle whenever he would hold her bare body against his. His red eyes gazing at her and drinking her in as if she were something beautiful and gorgeous each time he tucked a strand of bed-head hair behind her ear in the early morning.

 _"A family… happiness…"_

She knew as a child abandoned by his father figure that Gajeel had had a rough time of things, had gotten into trouble without meaning to and was pulled into a guild that prided itself on its tough image rather than how much the members cared about each other. It was why he was so gruff, or at least seemed that way to those who didn't know him.

To her, it was no excuse for what he did to her when they were enemies, but it did explain so much. He had to prove himself to feel any sort of validation, had no support for his emotions or actions unless they could benefit the guild. His attack on her, and Jet, and Droy was one of those acts, though it was the one that haunted him, made him first start considering his own actions. The depression he suffered started then, his want to end it all and get out of the shit cycle he was a part of.

Levy's hands traced over the star patterned sheets, remembering all the times he had endangered himself for her sake. He had truly not cared if he died, she knew, and he only confirmed that with his words to Bradman. He might have tried to play it off, but she knew better. For all the growth he had done, he still wanted the pain of his past to go away in the only way he thought it fully could, though the fact he wanted to live on with her helped her know he was healing from the pain of his memories. If only he could have experienced all the happiness and love he deserved by her side instead of the relationship cut short so much earlier than it had to be. He was so close to having all that he had wanted…

Her stomach swelled slightly below her once loose camisole, the two lives created by her and Gajeel's love already wanting to make their presence known by showing. She smiled softly at that, though it was also pained by the fact her two children would grow up without even knowing the wonderful man that was their father. She hadn't told the guild yet about her and Gajeel's unborn children, having been avoiding returning there since she knew the pity on their faces would be like a dagger right to her heart. Lucy knew, Lily knew, and that was that. Perhaps it would be best for her to leave it that way until she was ready to face the world again, face a world without Gajeel. One without him by her side for forever…

* * *

AN: Okay so this chapter killed me, but I know that he's totally going to live and be okay, right? I think he'll be back, and that he and Levy will get a future, happiness, and a family. This is just worst case scenario.


	3. Reunion

Why did minutes seem like hours when he was away?

Levy sat on the battle-scarred ground, her cheeks red and tear-stained. Lily's paw had moved from holding her in a tight hug to resting on her shoulder in comfort. They could not have been mourning for longer than fifteen minutes, but the loss of Gajeel ate away at them bit by bit until the minutes felt heavier by each second. It felt like they had been there for days, so crushing was the grief shared between a woman who lost the man she loved and one who lost his best friend.

Hair covering her eyes, arms crossed as if hugging herself, Levy was content to wallow, let her grief consume her while the battle raged on around them. She deserved a selfish moment to grieve, to think of her own needs before the guild. Gajeel had said things to her that she had already known but had never been spoken, had only been shown in actions rather than words. To hear him say such things in his last moments, to listen to him confess his feelings… Her heart ached that she spent those moments in tears and not by telling him that she knew all that and had known since she found that ring hidden in his drawer, since he had talked of naming kids after Metalicana, since he had held her close in the dark of night, since… since she saw his eyes soften for the first time when looking at her and saw a true smile grace his face.

"Levy." Pantherlily's voice drew her out of her thoughts as she quickly turned to look at him. "We should get to the guild."

Levy looked back towards the ground, eyes fixed on the spot where Gajeel has stood only minutes ago. "You're right."

She would have stood. Truly, she meant to get up. But she felt locked in place, still buried under the grief that ate away at her minutes, dragging each painful moment out as long as it could. She buried her face in her hands, and heard Lily's sigh as he too remained where he was. She had yet to feel the numb, the void of loss that came after your heart broke into pieces, and even then she would slowly relive each moment as that numb wore off… in truth, she was glad it had yet to hit her.

She heard Lily let out a gasp, and through the tears that had filled her eyes she managed to see a blinding light head their way before she was enveloped in it. It seemed to calm her, to ease a bit of the ache not only in her heart but of her physical injuries she had been ignoring. She could have sat in that light for hours, letting it take all her pain and sorrow, but it was gone as quickly as it appeared.

Blinking, Levy did finally stand, trying to figure out just what sort of magic could have caused something like that. It was nothing she had seen, making it a new magic based on time perhaps? One that restored… her thoughts trailed off suddenly as her heart leapt.

"Levy, the landscape…" Lily's eyes were wide with shock as he spoke, looking at the grass which seemed as if it had been planted fresh and the trees that stood where they had fallen only minutes before. "Was this time arc magic?"

However, Levy didn't hear a word he said. Her eyes were drawn to another spot as she froze, heart still racing. It couldn't be…

"Gajeel!" Levy ran towards where the man was laying, his eyelids fluttering though not yet opened.

Kneeling at his side, Levy grabbed his hand and held it tightly, not even noticing Lily had come to her side.

"Levy?" Gajeel's eyes popped open, drinking in the sight of the woman before him. His smile widened as he saw that he was back where they had just been, Lily there at Levy's side it his place as he had asked of him.

Levy grinned at him, eyes full of tears again, though this time ones of happiness. "You told me never to leave your side, Gajeel, so don't you leave my side again!"

She pulled him into a kiss, and the minutes of grief and anguish let her pain subside as the moments of the eternity she knew she would have with the man grew. She would never forget those antagonizing minutes, she knew, but now they were just minutes of grief in a lifetime of happiness.

"I promise I'll be there, Levy. Now until forever."


End file.
